happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ace of Hearts
Ace of Hearts is a HTFF episode. Plot During a cold winter day in HTFF high, The Valentines Day craze is sparing. As so many tree friends have shown to have their lovers, all except Raylan, who is shown listening to her IPod ignoring everything, Nutty jitters by with a pile of candies, he then asks Raylan what he gave him, Raylan laughs and tells to him that she thinks this holiday is stupid, as she breaks out in musical number and laughs away, as the day ends Raylan goes to her locker and opens it, as a note falls out, Raylan opens it is horrified to find it out it's from her secret admirer, S.B. Raylan begins to freak out, as the scene then cuts to Raylan heading home. Raylan comes to herself house, where she asks Russell what should she do. Russell then finds out his daughter is in love, Russell is thrilled and begins to tell Raylan the day he found love, cuts back to Russell staling on a cruise boat, when he meets Coral the Merfox, sunbathing on a rock, Russell is immediately lovestruck, and jumps out of the boat, rips off the stirring wheel, and pulls up some sea pants and gives Coral the sea plants and stirring wheel to Coral as she's lovestruck too, however the boat Russell is stirring ends of floating away, and eventually crashes into another boat and causes an explosion. Russell then ends his story by telling her to focus on your life while your in love, Raylan has a Fantasy where she and lover anonymous lover are at a wedding and everyone they know has died, Raylan then freaks out and runs away. Later on, Raylan is at Raymond's house. Raylan asks Raymond what should she do about this admirer problem, Raymond then reveals that she believes she might be able to secretly cheat on their current lover, as that's what his dad did with a girl named Mrs. Commone as he and his mom didn't get along at the time, although Raymond brings up that cheating is bad and his dad was an asshole. Raylan tells her that she doesn't have a lover and doesn't want one, Raymond tells her that she should just say no and thing the problem while work out, Raylan then decides that this isn't helpful and runs off. As she does, Sunset enters the room and points out to Raymond that "Commone" is actually her legal last name, This causes Raymond's mind to literally explode. The next day at school, Raylan gets off the bus and runs inside. She meets Snowball and tells her about the letter dilemma. Snowball then reveals it was her who sent the letter to Raylan, Raylan freaks out as Snowball explains they been friends for a while, and should "level up", Raylan then tells Snowball that she has no interest in dating and never will, Snowball is completely neutral and decides to walk away sad. However Raylan then tells Snowball, that they can still be friends and she does appreciate the card she gave her, Snowball is then more happy as Raylan hugs her as she tells her she has another card to deliver. As she walks away. Raylan takes out the peppermint on said card and plucks it in her mouth, unfortunately she ends up choking on the whole thing... Moral *Save your love, for your special one." After the credits, Snowball puts the letter in Fuddles' locker, Fuddles then opens about the locker and sees Snowball's note and is lovestruck. Snowball is excited, but ends up accidentally tripping and causes Fuddles' open locker, to slice off her legs and ears and place the rest of her body in her locker. Deaths *Numerous people crash into one another in Russell's flashback. *Raymond's mind literally explodes. *Raylan may have choked on a peppermint (debatable) *Fuddles' may have died the locker sliced her. (debtable) Trivia *Unlike YSK irl, Raylan is revealed to be aromatic asexual. ** Snowball on the other hand, Unlike YSK again, Is confirmed to be biromantic bisexual. *This episode hints that Sunset is a biologically sibling of Raymond's. *Fuddles' debatable death is similar to Cuddles' in A Bit of a Pickle. Category:Open Hearts Category:Fan Episodes